As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., protection of network traffic via wireless links are critical to ensure the security of wireless environments. Without such protection, wireless communication networks may be susceptible to security threats such as delayed attacks on network traffic to delay communication of time-sensitive information. For example, time-sensitive information may include emergency, health, and/or financial transaction information. Wired communication networks may also be susceptible to such delayed attacks on network traffic.